When it Rains
by Hayley Marie
Summary: Bella moves from Phoenix,where her life was far from perfect. She now lives in Forks with her father. She’s broken, Bella then meets the amazing Edward Cullen. Can Edward crack the mystery that is Isabella Swan, or will Bella's past come back? Read & see
1. Departure

When It Rains

**I do not own Twilight, therefore I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: Departure

The bus ride to the airport was long and hard, but I had my i-pod in. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't drown out what had happened only two hours ago. It didn't seem real…

_(Flashback)_

"_Mom, where are you?" I asked I walked into my house._

"_What do you want you…you…ugh!" She snapped at me, which she has hardly ever done._

"_Mom, what are you talking about? I don't understand." I asked her confused._

"_Oh, don't give me that bull, you know what you did, you liar." She said she pointed to something._

"_Mom you don't understand what happened…will you please just talk to me?" I said, as tears started to fill my eyes. _

"_No, I'm done. I called your father, you're on the next flight out. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything." she walked away and was back with suitcases. _

_(End Flashback)_

I was brought back to the present when the PA announcing we were at the airport. I got off the bus with my luggage in hand, ready to board the plane, to Forks, Washington, a far cry away from my not so sweet home in Phoenix, Arizona. Maybe I could forget what happened and move on…Yeah right, with me having nightmares every night that remind me…that'll be the day. I made it to the plane with minutes to spare. I fell asleep within an hour in the air, I still had 5 hours to go. I had the worst nightmare, I had to go through everything that had happened to me. Even though I knew it would happen, there was no way I could stop it.

I woke up to the crash of the landing, my face was wet with sweat, and my eyes were swollen with tears. I got off the plane (tripping three times), and went directly to the pick-up area. There was Charlie… and the police cruiser. As I walked up to him, he looked me over twice, and he seemed shocked by my appearance. My hair was matted, eyes swollen, and no make-up… same as always.

"Nice to see you Bells, its been too long." he said as he smiled. I nodded and got into the passenger seat. When we got to the house, there was an old red truck in the driveway, "It's yours, if you want it." "Thanks Ch-Dad," I mumbled as I walked into the house. I made my way up to my room, grabbed my bags, locked the door and didn't come out until morning.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival.

I woke up at about 6 with a pounding headache. Hmm I wonder why? I decided to take a shower. I let the water get to the hottest it will possibly go. I figured it may help ease the pain in my head. It didn't. When I got out, I went into the medicine cabinet, and took four Tylenols. Yup that should do it. I looked out the window and noticed it rained last night, _Wonderful._ As I went downstairs I saw a note on the refrigerator:

Bells,

Went to work early. Food in the fridge, I'm sure you'll manage. Its pretty easy to find Forks High…just follow the signs. Leave with time just in case. See u later tonight.

Love,

Dad

Ah, alone at last. Now what do I want to eat? After about twenty minutes of searching I found something to eat; cereal nonetheless. "Shit!" ,when I looked at the clock it said 7:00, "I'm gonna be late." After I threw my bowl in the sink I ran, got my bag, jacket, and keys, then I bolted to my overly large truck. "Great" I mumbled to myself as I got in the drivers side. When I turned the key the stupid truck roared like I had just beaten it within an inch of its life. _This outta be fun, _I thought to myself as I backed out of my driveway. There were literally like 6 signs, in only a mile and half, that said how to get to the high school. I couldn't help but laugh at that. When I pulled into the parking lot it was already pretty full. The cars were as old as mine, except a stupid Volvo. Wow. I parked as close as I could get to the main building. "Just keep to yourself, and don't talk to anyone." I said to myself as I got out my truck and made my way to the double doors that led into my personal hell.

I knocked on the glass at the main desk. The lady looked about my dads age, "May I help you?" she asked, "Umm, yeah I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new." I told her without making eye contact. "Ahh yes, we have been expecting you," she said in an 'I'm the shit' tone, "here is your class schedule, and you need to have all of your teachers sign this and hand it back to me at the end of the day." I took the shitload of papers without saying anything. As I started walking away "Oh, Isabella?" "Yeah…" "I forget to give you the map." _Wow could you be anymore lame? _"Okay thanks" I mumbled as I grabbed it. As I walked away I could tell she still was watching me, I don't get why people stare at me and get shocked expressions. I mean I don't look that screwed up? HAHA. I looked at my schedule:

First: English/ Mason

Second: Government/ Jefferson

Third: Trigonometry/ Varner

Fourth: Spanish/

Fifth: Lunch

Sixth: Biology II/ Banner

Seventh: Gym/ Clapp

_It didn't seem so bad _I thought to myself while making my way to English. I got my slipped signed, keeping my head down. When I took the open seat in the back I let out a sigh of relief, no one can stare at me without me knowing. After English some boy came up to me, "Are you Isabella?" I just nodded. "I'm Eric, do u need help to your next class?" I thought about it for a minute…I shook my head and headed out the door. Its better not to draw attention to myself.

After the Eric event, the morning seemed to pass quickly. Before I knew it I was heading to lunch, which meant only two more classes and then freedom. I waited in the line to get food I most likely wasn't going to eat, when I was done in the line, I saw a table in the back where no one was sitting at. _Perfect_. I sat down all by myself, and I was quit content. I knew people were looking at me but it didn't bother me much, I was used to it.

Just then I heard a booming laugh that came from the other end of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but look up, and that's when I saw them. There were 5 of them, and they were by far the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. The big one that was laughing, I didn't know how to take, he was big, and scary. And yet I felt the urge to go up and hug him like teddy bear. The one sitting next to him had long blonde hair and long legs. She was too busy looking in a mirror (typical high school girl). The boy sitting across from her looked like they could be twins, he had the same color hair, and was tall and muscular. He was also laughing at what also happened, just not as loud. There was a pixie like girl sitting next to him, she looked very short, and she had short black hair spiking out in every direction. She looked pissed, and yet still beautiful. The one on the end was definitely the most beautiful of them all. He had untidy bronze-colored hair. He was tall, a little shorter then teddy bear, his muscle were bigger then the boy with blonde hair, but not as big as the teddy bear.

I forgot I was still staring at them, when the bronze haired one turned and met my eyes. The weirdest feeling went through my body. It felt like an electric shock. I could feel the blood overpower my cheeks, then he finally looked away, it was like he was releasing me. _Weird._ I jumped up and ran towards the door, of course with my luck, I caught my foot on the table leg and fell. My face got even hotter, and then I heard the cafeteria fill with laughter. Even more noticeable, I heard the stupid teddy bear laughing and the whole table looked my way. The pixie like one was the one of the two people in the cafeteria not laughing, she had a sympathetic look on her face. Huh? The bronze haired one looked like he was torn into what to do, I didn't understand, torn into doing what? After I composed myself, I got up and stormed out the door. _Could my life be any worse? _I asked my self, as I sat down in Biology. When people started to file in the answer was plain. _Yes, yes it could_. The bronze haired Angel was in my class, when he saw me his face lit up with many emotions; pain, anger, confusion, frustration, and then pain again. When he took the seat next to me, his body stiffened. I noticed he wasn't looking at me, and his hands were in fist. Biology is officially the suckiest class. Half way through the class, Mr. Banner asked someone, "Mr. Edward Cullen, am I boring you?" The boy next to me looked at me through the corner of his eyes, "Not at all Sir, please do continue." He replied in a velvet voice, pain still on his face. When the nasal sounding bell rang, Edward was gone before I even had time to blink. What a weird, beautiful, but weird boy? Gym was easy, they didn't have an extra uniform so I was able to sit out. Then the bell sounded, and I was bolting to my car.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3: Meeting (Edwards POV)

"Edward! Let's go it is your turn to ddrrrrriiiivvvvveeee!!" I heard my 'sister' Alice yell from downstairs. Of course I was downstairs within seconds. "what the hell took you so long?" she pestered me again. "Nothing of consequence." I replied. **(A/N****à**** in Edwards P.O.V, when he is reading it from someone's mind it's in italics.) **

_Pshh he can be late all he wants, more time to admire myself. _

"Wow, Rose could you be anymore shallow?" I asked my other 'sister'. "You know I could Edward." she snapped at me. "Yeah and don't remind me."

We were in school within 5 minutes of leaving our house that's outside of town. And Alice was so worried. We were all getting out of the car when Alice's face went blank and her eyes glazed over. We all waited eagerly to hear what she was seeing. When she was done, she smiled and walked away. "Alice!" Emmett my big 'brother' yelled after her childishly. I tried to get into her head and see what she saw but she was blocking me out by translated The Odyssey. "Alice," I said as I ran after her "now you know that's not fair." She smiled her devilish smile and said "don't worry, Edward, you will find out soon enough." I growled, but I knew it wouldn't intimidate her, so I gave up and stormed off. "Stupid future seeing-pixie vampire." I mumbled as I was walking away.

The four periods of the morning were torture. I needed to know what she saw. I walking in the cafeteria, I waited in line and got lunch that I definitely wasn't gonna eat, same for my family. I sat down at our table, everyone was there except Alice. "Hey Jasper, where's Alice?" "I don't know, she didn't tell me," he replied. That was weird they were inseparable. She was there less then a minute later. "Where the hell were you?" I ask her annoyed. She laughed, "Relax, jeez don't get your panties in a bunch, I had to talk to a teacher."

_She's weird, but I would definitely tap that without a second guess. _Mike Newton's dirty

thoughts filled my head.

Ew, can that kid get any weirder? I laughed at the thought.

_Ya know I don't get why all the guys are drooling over her, I mean she's not that pretty…okay maybe she is. Only if she cleaned up a little. Garr I hate her already. _Jessica Stanley was next in my head, wow she's shallow like Rosalie too. I smiled to myself. I don't think anyone can be shallow like Rose. Just then I saw that Emmett was imitating how Alice looked when she gets a vision. I have to say he did it very well. Alice gave him her 'I hate you glare', and Emmett lost it. He laughed his booming laugh and filled the cafeteria. Jasper was laughing, Rose was too into herself to know what happened. Emmett couldn't stop laughing.

Angela Weber's thoughts got my attention,

_She seems so sad. She's sitting all alone, and she looks like she hasn't slept in a while. Poor girl._ With what Angela said I had to look. And I saw the most beautiful girl in the world, ever more then Rosalie. She had brown hair, and a heart shaped face. Then I looked at her eyes, they were very captivating, they were a deep chocolate color. But what caught my attention other then her beauty, was the sadness, and pain in her eyes. When she noticed I was looking at her, her cheeks turned the most amazing shade of pink. A mouthwatering shade. I tried to hear what she was thinking in my head…but I couldn't. "Whatcha looking at Edward?" Alice pulled me away from the most amazing girl I had ever seen in my 90 odd years of living. " Oh, mind your own business." But of course Alice, being Alice, didn't. She followed my gaze, and when she saw what, rather who, I was staring at and the biggest smile spread across her face. The girl must have been her vision. Just then I heard and thump sound and Emmett's booming laugh along with the whole student body. I looked at the Angel, who was now on the floor. I picked someone's brain and found out she tripped. I was so unsure of what to do. We left soon after my Angel. But I was unprepared for what happened next. I walked into the Biology room and her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I had less control in that classroom, for the first time in my existence. I sat down and it took all my strength not to jump her right then and there. When the bell finally rang, I jumped up and just bolted for fresh air.


	4. I Believe I am Dreaming

Chapter 4: I Believe I Am Dreaming.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I had the Edward Cullen's scent in my head, ever since bio. He was a mystery and I didn't know if I should be scared or excited to solve. Then again, maybe I should just lay low…lower then I usually do. I fell asleep, and it was the first time I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

(Dream in italics)

_I was in the school parking lot, when I saw a Volvo speed into the parking lot. Whoever it was, was going fast, but they manage to keep control of the vehicle. They did almost hit some cars, I giggled. When the car parked, Edward got out of the car. He was soon followed by the rest of his family. He turned to look at me "Hey you're Isabella, right?" I was so stunned he was talking to me all I could do was nod. He had the most amazing topaz colored eyes, he was also very pale, and much more muscular up close. I also noticed the way him and his family walked, it was almost like they were floating. Even the teddy bear was graceful…in his own way. How odd. _

"_Hey you guys go on ahead, I will catch up" Edward called over to his family. "Hi," he said to me with a smile that took my breathe away. "Hi" I was able to get out. "well I was wondering if maybe, I mean if you weren't busy and only if you wanted to, that we could possibly go out sometime?" _

Damn. I woke up before I answered and I had to hurry or else I would be late for school. I made it to English with seconds to spare before the bell. "Glad you could join us Miss. Swan." Mr. Mason said. After he was done, the whole class turned to me, and I could feel my face turn hot. The one thing I didn't want to do, I am doing. Shit. The morning was bad. English I was embarrassed, in government I was caught day dreaming and was called on and I didn't know the answer (so much for not drawing attention to myself). I had a test in both trig and Spanish that I totally forgot about, and I completely bombed them both.

And of course I tripped over my own two feet on my way to lunch. Today was gonna be a long day, I just knew it. The only good thing, was I would be able to see him again. When I got my lunch, and I sat at my table, I looked around, I saw his other family. When I didn't see him, I could hear my heart begin to race. _That's odd_.


	5. I Would Rather Die

Chapter 5: I Would Rather Die

It had been a whole two weeks since I have seen my personal Angel, A.K.A Edward Cullen. I didn't understand why he wasn't here. I mean did I do something? No it would be impossible, to actually inflict pain on someone you need to actually talk to them. And I know I definitely didn't do that. I did my normal routine everyday: get up, shower, eat, clean up, school, and come home.

One night when I came home I was so exhausted so I went right to bed. Bad idea. I woke up at 3AM with absolutely nothing to do. Hmm. I decided to go on the ancient computer in my room. It took about 45 minutes for the piece of shit to actually fully load. The only thing I could do was check my email. So I did and there was an email from IT:

Sweet Bella,

How's Forks? I am lonely without you here. I don't know what to do with myself… ;). I am sorry about the way it ended between us. I didn't mean for u to move to a different coast. I am taking good care of her, don't u worry. Now I have to go, she is waiting, keep in touch.

And remember sweet Bella, you brought this on all by urself.

I Miss You,

Me

"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed through tears now falling down me face. "How dare he!!" why did he have to keep doing this to me I don't understand. I slammed the computer off and got back to bed, I cried myself back to sleep.

I woke up to Charlie telling me I need to get to school. I thought he leaves early? Oh well. I got up reluctantly and headed downstairs. I got my bag, and keys and headed for the door. "So Bella, how is sch-" Charlie was saying but I was already out the door. It must have snowed last night or something there was a sheet of ice on the driveway. I luckily made it to my car before I knew, saved myself from falling. I guess in this weather I am glad I have a truck, and it surprisingly handles well on the ice. I was early to school, when I got out I noticed something shiny on my tire. When I walked around I found that Charlie had out chains on my tires. Wow, who knew he cared so much. I'm not used to that. I was still at the end of my truck when I heard brakes screeching; I looked up and saw Tyler Crowley's van lose control on ice, I looked around and saw peoples expressions all different. Edward's stood out the most. His expressions were pretty similar to before, there was fear, frustration, and my favorite he looked torn. I looked back at the van, I did have time to move out of the way…what's the point anyway. To go back to my sucky life with IT…I would rather die. As I closed my eyes, I was hit hard with something from a different direction. _That's weird_ I thought to myself. I was on the ground when I opened my eyes and I saw my Angel being hit with the van, _No, _I screamed in my head, _why was he doing this?_ Then I realize the most amazing thing, there was a dent in the van where my Angel was, and he was holding the van a foot in the air to get my legs out from under it. That's when I smelt the blood, heard sirens, and slowly lost consciousness.


	6. Not Her

Chapter 6: Not Her (Edwards POV)

After I ran out of biology, I headed straight to my car. I didn't care if I ditched last period, I needed air.

_Where did that Cullen kid come from? I swear sometimes he just appears. My mom told me… _A freshman thoughts were in my head. I laughed to myself at what he was thinking. As I got in my car, I couldn't understand how one person can have such a big impact on the monster in me. I decided when we got home I needed to talk to Carlisle immediately. While I waited for school to be out, I listened to Debussy. For some reason it calmed me.

45 minutes later, I saw the rest of my family came out, and walk towards my Volvo. I also saw the girl who made my heart beat for the first time in a long time. I also noticed more about her; she walked very fast, like she was running from something, she also kept her head down, and she had her arms wrapped around her, as if she were keeping herself together. I wanted so desperately to know what made her so afraid. As my family got in, I backed out, and drove out of the parking lot in the direction of home.

"Hey, Esme where's Carlisle?" I asked my 'mom' as I walked through the door of our house. "I believe he is in his office," Esme replied, "thanks mom," I said as I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the double doors and waited, "come on in Edward," Carlisle said from behind the doors, "what can I do for you?" he asked as I walked into his office.

"Dad, I have a serious problem," he motioned for me to continue, "well there is a new girl at school, and her blood…I don't know, it's like it's calling for me." "I mean Carlisle it took all of my strength to not jump her in biology…even with 20 other students." He seemed well collected when I was telling him my story. "Well, Edward, she is what our kind calls your 'singer'" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face, "in other words, her blood sings to you, her blood has a bigger effect on you then others." I thought about what he was telling me, then said, "well do you think it will be okay if I had some time to myself for a little while?" He looked around the room "yeah I don't see a problem with that," he finally said.

--

It had only been two weeks, I hadn't done much. I hung out in my room, listened to some new music, and hunted. Other then that I was useless, I couldn't get her face out of my mind…nor her scent. Tomorrow I decided I would go back to school.

I was out of my room before anyone else, that was unusual for me. I was already out in my car, waiting, when everyone else got out of the house. "I see you are ready for school again." Emmett half yelled half laughed when he walked out of the house. "What can I say Emmett, I couldn't stay away," I said to him when we got in the car.

_I wonder why…_ Alice thought ran through my head. I shot her a look in the mirror, and as I was looking at her, her face went blank and her eyes glazed over. We waited for the explanation, when she was done she simply smiled "I see a shopping trip in my near," after we heard this we all groaned.

_Edward, we have to hurry…and I mean hurry. _She said in her head only for me to hear.

When we arrived at school I was very interested in hearing as why I needed to hurry, and then it happened. I saw my Angel, across the parking lot, at the back of her truck. Then I heard brakes screeching and my head snapped up,

_Shit, shit, shit, c'mon…oh man not good _Tyler Crowley's thoughts swarmed in my head.

I saw that his van was about to hit the beautiful girl. What was even more frustrating is, I still couldn't hear her thoughts. I also couldn't understand for the life of me, is why, even though she had time, she didn't make an attempt to move out of the way. Did she want to get hit?

_No Bella…Edward GO…NOW! _I heard Alice say, more like scream, in my head. Without thinking I ran at vampire speed, to save my Bella. The whole time I was running all I was saying to myself was 'Not her, not her'.


	7. Questions

Chapter 7: Questions…

When I finally woke up, I was in a completely white room. _Huh? Where am I? _I said in my head. "You're in a hospital, you were hit pretty hard." The velvet voice answered, _wait I said that out loud?_ "Oh, um, I see. What exactly happened?" I asked, I was still confused. "Well you were at the end of your truck and Tyler Crowley lost control and hit you." Edward answered as he walked into the room. I thought about it for a second, bits and pieces were coming back, a very vital part I might add came back. "No, you're lying." I said finally, his eyes went dark for a moment, and I couldn't read his expression.

"What do you mean?" he finally said, "I mean, I didn't get hit with the van you got hit with the van, because you pushed me out of the way, and that's why I'm here…wait why aren't you in a stretcher?" I said, "well it's all about who you know" Edward said to me avoiding my explanation. "Hello Isabella, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling?" A man said as he walked in, he had the same beauty as Edward and the other 4 people he hangs out with. "It's Bella" I mumbled and Edward said in unison. _How did he know I liked to be called Bella?_ I thought to myself. Dr. Cullen turned to Edward and looked at him. "I'll see you later Bella." Edward said as he walked out of the room. "So I see you were hit pretty hard," Dr. Cullen said to me, "Yeah I guess," I said as I rolled over so my back was facing him.

"Okay," Dr. Cullen finally said after a moment of silence, "I will get the papers and you can be released to your father." I just nodded, and I'm pretty sure he saw because he walked out. I was left alone for a while and I put it together, Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen. Well that explains why Edward wasn't in a stretcher.

I started to cry, when I realized someone was in the room with me. I rolled over, and there was Edward Cullen looking at me intently, "why are you crying?" he asked all sympathetically. "Because," was all I could conjure up. There was silence for a long time, and I knew he was still there. I couldn't think of something else to say, so I just laid there and continued to cry.

I heard feet shuffling, and then I felt someone sit on the bed. I wiped my eyes and saw my Angel sitting on the bed with me. When I finally looked up at him, his eyes were looking straight into mine, I couldn't stop myself from blushing. There was a smile lingering on his lips but for some reason he stopped. When I looked into his topaz eyes I couldn't help but feel safe with him. It felt weird.

"Why are you staring at me" I finally broke the silence. "Because you're a mystery," he said and made a crooked smile that made my heart melt. "Yeah well good luck solving it. I'm not that easy to crack," I said to him, "and I know what I saw earlier today, I know I'm not blind." This remark seemed to wipe the smile clear off his face. To my surprise I laughed. I hadn't laughed in the longest time. _Weird_. "You wanna know what I would love to know?" He asked. "Probably not, but continue," I said to him as I rolled over so I wasn't in line with his smothering gaze. "I would love to know why, even though you did have time, you didn't even make an attempt to move away from the van?" I thought about what to say that would be a way to get out of explaining my whole screwed up life, "how about I will explain to you, when you explain to me how you saved me…and walked away without a scratch." That seemed to work because he looked at me and then headed towards the door.

"Why did you even bother?" I whispered to myself as he got up.

"I don't know…" He said before he walked out of the room.


	8. Always

Chapter 8: Always 

After the whole accident, it seemed like I went from hiding in the shadows, to directly in the spotlight. Why is it when I tell myself I won't draw attention to me, I do the complete opposite. Uh, love my life. I still don't understand why beautiful Edward Cullen wants to unlock the mystery that is scarred Bella Swan. 

It has been a week, and I am still getting 'how are you feeling', 'do you need to go home', or 'do you need help with anything'. I wish they would just all shut up. I wanted that stupid van to squish me, that way I would never have to face IT again. But no, stupid 

Edward just chose that day to be a hero.

"Hey Isabella," I heard Mike Newton say, "do you need help getting to class. Cause you know I am more then available" Ugh, out of all people Mike Newton has been following me around like a lost puppy in the rain. He just can't accept that I am not a slut and will not have sex with him. Like the whole female student body. I was about to tell him to bug off when, "Hey Bella, do you think you can help me with my bio homework?"

The velvet voice stood out from the crowd. I looked past Mike and saw Edward waving me over with a long finger. "I got to go." I mumbled to Mike as I walked past him towards Edward. Even though it was him I was walking to, I'm glad he gave me an escape. 

"Thanks," I mumbled to Edward as I started to walk by him to the school, "Bella, I wasn't kidding when I said I needed help." Edward said. I walked back to him, and once again he was smothering me with his topaz gaze. "Edward, what could you possible need help with, I mean you get As on every test?" I said to him without looking up from the ground.

"Well…wait how do you know my grades?" He asked seeming surprised. "I told you, I'm not blind," I told him for the second time, and walked away.

I was walking towards lunch when all of a sudden, "Isabella!" I turned around and saw Mike angrily coming towards me. "You know, I just don't understand you, I am nice to you, I try to help, I even follow you home to make sure nothing happens, and you still wont give me the time of day." "Did you just say you follow me home….stalker," I snapped at him and turned to walk away, but something wrapped around my wrist, hard. "I am sick and tired of your shit. You are going to go out with me whether you like it or not." "No!" I yelled at him, 

_(Flashback)_

_I was in my bed, reading a book, and there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said. _

"_Hi honey," my mom said, "I just wanted to let you know that I have to go back to the office and do some work, will you be alright?" _

"_Oh yeah mom I will be fine. You do what you need to do, and I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Okay bye sweetie." _

_I heard the door close and I went back to my book. I heard the car start and pull out of the driveway, and make its way through the rain._

_About an hour later I heard my door open again, "Mom I thought you weren't gonna be home for a while?"_

"_Oh, don't worry she's not, it's just you and me," I heard a man's voice say._

_Then I heard the man jump on my bed , un zip, and pull the covers down. _

_I felt his hands make there way up my legs, and then they found my shorts, he slid them down. "No, please don't, please," I begged him, "Oh, c'mon I wanna have some ffuuunn." He seemed to prolong the word 'fun' like it would convince me. _

"_NO!" I yelled at him. Then something hard hit my face, a fist maybe, and I fell unconscious. _

_(End Flashback)_

I was brought back to the present with a thud. I realized I was on the floor and Mike Newton was standing over me. "Bella!" I heard the velvet voice, full of concern, from down the hall. "What did you do?" I heard Edward say as he grabbed Mike by the shoulder and pulled him off me _how did he get here so fast?_ "Nothing we were just having fun, right Isabella?" I heard Mike say, as Edward helped me off the floor, "Fun, fun…oh I will show you fun," I said to Mike as I punched him square in the face, "now that was fun, and my name is Bella, asshole." I said to Mike Newton, but in my head I was really saying it to IT. I felt the tears run down my cheeks, "I have to go," I said to Edward as I made my way to the bathroom, where I know he can't see me like this. "Bella, wait," Edward said, but I was already in the bathroom. 

I was in there for the rest of the school day, just sitting in the stall, and crying. Crying for everything that happened to me, for not being able to let Edward in, for not being stronger, and for not being able to tell somebody before it went too far. 

I got out of the bathroom, and I saw Edward sitting across the hall. _Why is he still here_, I thought to myself as I walked past him and headed to the parking lot. "Bella, will you just talk to me?" I heard Edward get up and start to follow me. "No," I said to him keeping my eyes on the ground, "Why?" He said as he walked faster, and was now right in front of me, blocking my path. "Cause, if I tell you what happened, then it will become real and I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm sorry." I said as I walked around him to my truck, "When you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen. Remember that Bella…always." Edward said to me as he turned and walked to his car.


	9. Seven

Chapter 9: Seven

Why does Edward care so damn much? I don't understand him sometimes. I mean the first day he acts like I stabbed him with a friggin pencil, then I don't see him for two weeks. The next time I see him, he saves me when I don't want to be saved. The last encounter we shared was when he saved me from whatever idiotic Mike Newton was going to do. Oh and to top it all off, I am falling in love with him.

Two more weeks have gone by, the same thing everyday. Go to school, have Edward Cullen stare at me whenever he gets the chance, come home. And every now and then I have a nightmare/flashback of my life. They're not fun, at all.

In biology we were watching a movie on cells…can you say boring!! I noticed Edward just kept staring at me, and he wouldn't stop. I was finally getting annoyed so I passed him a note.

Why do you insist on staring at me? He didn't seem shocked at my question.

I don't know, I guess you're nice to look at. Grr, sometimes he just pisses me off.

Oh that is a load of bull, and you know it.

Yes and no, you are nice to look at J. but I was hoping I could slip that one by you. But you were right you aren't blind.

Hmm…is this a good thing or a bad thing?

Yea, and I only had to tell you that, what two times, until you finally got it. Wow, way to go Edward. I saw that he smiled at what I wrote, that made me smile.

Okay, so we had a deal, and if I tell you my secret then you will tell me yours. Well I have been thinking and I am pretty sure I can trust you with mine, but the question is do you trust me with yours?

Before I could think about my answer the bell rang. Great…I decided I would go home and think it over.

When I got home I made something to eat for me, and I finished it without really tasting the food. The night seemed to go by quick, Charlie got home around six, the usual we didn't talk much just hello and goodbye. At about ten, I decided to go to bed, I mean there was nothing else to do.

I didn't get much sleep, I was tossing and turning. There were too many things going through my head. I am pretty sure I love Edward, but with by past how can I really be truthful with him. What if I let him in and he hurts me. Or what if I tell him my past and everything I have been through, and he doesn't accept me after that. And worst of all, what if I let him in and IT comes back into my life. I don't think I can handle that.

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring music. I looked at my clock it said 6:30. I really didn't feel like going to school, but if the Chiefs' daughter skips school that will get back to Charlie in a second. I got out of bed, and put on whatever cloths I could find. I ended up in a blue shirt and jeans. I went downstairs and there was a not on the fridge;

Bells,

I am at work, and then after work I am going fishing with Billy Black down in La Push. I will be gone the whole weekend. I am sorry for the short notice, but this is an opportunity I couldn't miss. I am sure you can manage without me for the weekend. I will be back Sunday afternoon. See you then.

Love,

Dad

Well, that's just perfect. I ate a quick breakfast and went out to my car to start another Friday. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and the clouds were very dark, and gloomy. My kind of day.

When I got to school, the first thing I looked for was a Volvo. But I didn't see it. _That's weird_. I saw Mike Newton at the other end of the parking lot, he didn't see me, thank god. He was laughing with his friends, when one of them pointed to me. Mike turned and looked at me, and he said something to his friends and started to walk towards me. I decided it was time I went to class. I pretty much ran to English, I didn't care what time it was, I need to be somewhere with more authority.

I sat down at my desk and let out a big sigh of relief when I realized the teacher was in here with me. I was only there for about ten minutes when other students started to come in. I couldn't help but notice that they were all looking at me when they saw me. I didn't think anything of it, it's normal. The morning was uneventful, just more people staring. The only big thing was I did everything I could to avoid Mike. When lunch came around, I decided to skip it and hang out in the library.

When I got to the library I wasn't alone. I saw Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory glare at me when I walked in.

"I can so totally believe she did that." I heard Lauren say.

"I know right, she is totally the type to have sex and get knocked up," Jessica said.

"Yeah and then she thinks she can hide it by getting an abortion. Yeah right." Lauren said. I wonder who they are talking about, it didn't really matter to me but I was curious.

"That Swan kid, man, she is totally the girl that would do it, and then think she can hide it. I mean wow what a loser." Jessica said with a smile in her voice. Whoa! They're talking about me? That is definitely a part of my life I do not recall happening. They do realize I am like within hearing distance of them. They are total bitches.

I tried to think of someone who would start that rumor and then it hit me…Mike Newton. Of course, I turned him down, and punched him, so he retaliates by saying I got knocked up and kill the thing. Wow. If he only knew how screwed up my life was. When I walked into Bio, Edward was in his seat, looking at me. He had a weird look on his face. I couldn't read it. I sat down and waiting for my hell to end. I know he was looking at me but I couldn't bear to look up. I couldn't afford to get lost in his eyes.

After the bell rang, I gave him note and then walked out of the classroom. The I headed to Gym. After Gym, I went to my locker, I went out to my truck, and sure enough there was Edward. He was leaning casually against my truck waiting for me.

"Hey, I read you're note," he said when I was in hearing distance, "I have to say I am surprised, and excited at the same time." "Yeah, yeah. Just meet me at my house at seven. My Cha-Dad is not home, so we can talk." I said to him as I got into my truck. "Okay Bella. Seven it is" He smiled the crooked smile that made my heart melt, and then he turned and walked away.


	10. Walls

Chapter 10: Walls (Edwards P.O.V)

"Cause, if I tell you what happened, then it will become real and I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm sorry." Bella said as she walked around me to her truck, "When you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen. Remember that Bella…always." I said loud enough so she would hear me. When I got into my car, I decided I needed woman advice.

When I walked into the house it was completely empty. "Esme…?" silence.

"Mom?" I said, "Yes Edward, what is it?" I heard Esme say and she was walking down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are."

"Here I am…"

"I need your help mom."

"Okay, anything you need you know I am here for you. What's on your mind?"

"Well, there is this new girl at school-" I began

"Ah, yes Carlisle told me about her," Esme cut in with a smile

"So you know how I am…attracted to her?" She nodded, "well I think I found out the attraction isn't only my monster side…I think its more deep then that y'know?" I said to her, hoping she would understand.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I honestly don't know what your saying," she replied in her mother tone, _Oh Great_ I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm…I'm pr-pretty sure I am in l-love with her." I finally said to her. I have to say, saying it out loud, was utterly and completely amazing. "I love Bella." I said again with a smile.

"Well finally," I was taken aback by her reaction, "I mean Edward, honey, it is about time you found someone. And trust me I was thinking much worse things then that."

"But mom, the problem is she won't let me in. I am trying everything to get close to her and she is trying everything to stop my attempts. It's like she has a wall up, that protects her from the world, I just don't know what else I can do."

"Edward, sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people away, but to see who cares enough to tear those walls down. You just cant give up on her. Keep showing her you care, and soon enough she will let you in."

After I thought about what she said. I finally replied,

"Thanks, mom."

--

Friday was as usual uneventful, for the most part.

In biology, me and Bella I think had the longest conversation we have had. And it all started because I couldn't take my eyes off her, after what Esme told me.

I finally told her I was going to open up to her, and tell her my secret, but she still had to keep her end and tell me hers.

Of course to make my life more miserable the bell rang before she could answer me.

I couldn't focus at all in the rest of my classes. I was too worried about what Bella was going to say to me.

When the final bell rang I made a bee line to my locker, hoping I could catch Bella before she leaves. When I opened my locker a note fell out, I picked it up and read it;

Edward,

I thought about what you said. I guess if you're ready to tell me the mystery that is Edward Cullen, then I am ready to tell you the mystery that is Isabella Swan. Come over my house at seven, I really do hope you are ready to know the real me…

Bella

After I read the note I honestly could not believe it. I guess my persistence paid off.

When I got to the parking lot I went over to wait at Bella's truck. When I saw her coming my heart started to beat for the first time in a long time, and my stomach did twists and turns.

"Hey, I read you're note," I said when she was in hearing distance, "I have to say I am surprised, and excited at the same time." "Yeah, yeah. Just meet me at my house at seven. My Cha-Dad is not home, so we can talk." she said to me as she got into her truck. "Okay Bella. Seven it is" I smiled the crooked smile that I knew made her heart melt, and then turned and walked away.


	11. Flashback

Chapter 11: Flashback

The whole way home I was worried about my decision to tell Edward. I mean the last time I told someone, it pretty much blew up in my face, and I was shipped miles upon miles away. I guess this situation is different, for one, Edward can't ship me away, and two, he trust me enough to tell me his secret, so he must have some faith in me.

When I got home, it was only 3:30, that gives me exactly 3 and a half hours until I pretty much spill my whole life story to an Angel. I really hope I am making the right decision.

To kill some time I decided I would take a shower. Once again I let the water get as hot as possible, before I got in.

_(Flashback)_

_After it happened, and after IT left, I decided to take a shower. Maybe it will take the pain away. When I got into the bathroom, I put the water on hot. I took off my clothes off as gently as I possibly could, seeing how every part of my body ached. When all my clothes were off, and I was exposed to the cold air, I still couldn't feel anything. _

_When I turned to face the mirror, my reflection surprised me, I had a huge black eye, I had bruises on my hips, nail marks in my back, and a big bruise on the inside of my left thigh. _How am I going to hide this? _I thought as I stepped into the burning hot water. I decided it was best to be out of the shower and in bed before my mom got home, and starts asking questions. _

_I got out carefully and dried myself even more carefully. I took Tylenol out of the cabinet and walked back to my bedroom. After I got dressed, I crawled into my bed, and cried myself to sleep for the second time in my life._

_(End Flashback)_

I was taken out of my memory when the very hot water, was now very cold. I got out of the shower, and when I was drying myself off, it felt like every bruise IT inflicted were still there.

After my shower fiasco, I had about 2 and half hours left. I went into the kitchen to see if I could find myself something to eat. I found pasta and sauce and I figured that was easy enough to cook. I cooked, and ate in no hurry at all. I went into the living room to watch TV. It was 6 o'clock so of course, the only thing on was either Oprah, Dr. Phil, or Steve Wilkos. _Perfect, just friggin perfect. _After flipping through channels I decided to watch Phil work his magic. This particular episode was about an 18 year old girl who was sexually abused by her mother and father while growing up, and she is now blaming them as the reason why she has three kids already form three different men. Wow, what a life. Right when Dr. Phil was over, the door bell rang. Oh great, a guy that is actually on time, what an impression. I walked over to the door and thought _Well, here goes nothing'. _When I opened the door, there on the other side was Edward Cullen ready to spill his secret, and ready to hear mine.


	12. Answers

Chapter 12: Answers

"Hello, Bella" Edward was the first to speak. "Hi," I mumbled as I stepped aside waving him in. When I looked in the drive way I noticed his car wasn't there, so how did he get here? "Hey, Edward, where is your car?" I asked him as I shut the door. "Hmm," it seemed like I was pulling him away from something, "oh, I ran here." "Why would you run here? And why aren't you out of breath, don't you live like outside of town?" I began firing questions at him. He smiled my smile, "Well, I like to run, and it was faster." "Faster…right," I mumbled as I walked by him to the living room, as I sat down I heard him chuckle.

He walked over, more like glided, and sat in the chair Charlie always sits in. His appearance didn't really fit in these surroundings, he seemed too good for it. But he probably didn't think that way, or maybe he did, I don't know him well enough. "So, who is going to go first?" he asked after a moment of us staring at each other. "Um, I don't know…" "How about ladies first?" he asked innocently, "how about no." "Lets go by age. Whoever is older will go first." I suggested, the look on his face was like he was going to burst out in laughter, but he held it in. "Fair enough. I was born in June. How about yourself?" He asked while smothering me with his eyes, "September. Looks like you're up first." I said to him, trying to hide the joy I felt, for not having to spill my guts first.

He looked at me for a long minute, and then finally "Okay, how to begin? Hmm…I could start from…no…I can start from the time…no that wont do…ah I know," he looked at me again and did the crooked smile I love, "okay do you know the myths about the 'living dead'?" he asked me, I thought about it and before I could think I just blurted out "Oh, you mean vampires right?" He seemed a bit surprised by my answer, nonetheless he whispered "yes" just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Well?" I pressured, "do you believe that they exist?" he asked still looking at the ground. "Yeah, I mean I guess. I don't know I don't usually spend my time thinking about mythical beings." I have other things to worry about, I added in my head. "I am going to tell you something and I am not sure how you will react so bear with me okay?" I nodded and he continued, "I'm one of them." "What do you mean, one of what?" I didn't understand him at all. "Bella, I-I'm a-a vampire." After he said this it took me a while to think of what to say, and my brilliant response was "Oh," I was still processing it in my mind, "Feel free to scream and run for the hills," I heard Edward say and notice his face fall when he said it. After a while of sitting there looking at my Angel, and finding out he was like the hunter and I am the hunted, I realized it didn't matter. Looking at Edward, I didn't see the monster side of him or the side that probably wants to kill me, I saw the guy that saved me even if I didn't want to be saved. And more importantly I saw the guy who trusted me enough to tell me his deep dark secret. There I was for the whole time I was waiting for him, I was debating if I could tell him. _Wow, I think I'm the biggest loser_, I thought to myself.

"I guess, I can show myself out," Edward said, with a sad look on his face, as he got up and headed towards the door. "No, wait…" I said as I jumped up off the couch. He stopped and turned around, I could still see the sadness in his beautiful eyes, "Don't go," I whispered as I hugged him. I could feel his arms wrap around me, his muscles relax, and I felt the cold coming off his body. And I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

After what seemed like a long time of us holding each other, he finally said "so I'm guessing you're not gonna run for the hills?" "Nope. After I thought about it, I figured out it doesn't matter to me what you are." "I-it doesn't matter?" He said with confusion in his voice. "Not even a little…unless you plan on eating me, then I would think it matters" I said with a chuckle, and desperately hoping he said no. He laughed which was a good sign, Right? "Trust me, as edible and tempting as you smell, we eat animals. We call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke." He replied as we walked back to the couch, "we?" I asked him, "Oh yes, me and my family we have sworn of humans." "Huh"

"Hold on, we will talk about me later, it's now time to know the mystery that is Isabella Swan. C'mon lets hear it." He said with excitement evident in his tone and his eyes. _I'm sure that will go away soon enough._ I looked at him for a long while, still debating in my head, and then he said something I wasn't expecting, "Isabella," the way he said it, sent shivers up my spine, "if you don't want to I understand, well I mean I don't cause I don't know what it is you would tell me. But if you don't want to it's O.K, I wont hold it against you." "No, Edward I want to tell you, but I am afraid of how you'll react. Honestly I do." "Bella, it can't be worse then saying you're a monster that is without a doubt a threat to humankind." "I'll let you be the judge of that." I said to him. I took one last look into his beautiful topaz eyes, brought my knees to my chest, held onto them, and braced myself.

"Edward…when I was 13, there was a break in at my house, when I was home alone and in bed." I noticed that he had stopped breathing, and his eyes weren't excited, I couldn't stop the tears that had started. "H-he raped me." Some people say that letting it out helps, well not in this case, it only made it more real. _Shit_. By now, my body was fully shaking, and the tears we coming down like a waterfall. Before I could even blink, I was curled up against Edwards chest and wrapped in his arms.


	13. Never Let This Go

Chapter 13: Never Let This Go

"Shh Bella, it's okay, I am right here." I heard Edward whisper in my ear trying to soothe me. After a while, I stopped shaking, and the tear waterfall had slowed to a stream. "Edward, there's more." I said trying to be calm as possible, "what do you mean there's more?" he asked surprised no doubt. Here goes nothing. "That went on for about a year. It was like he knew my moms schedule, he would always come when I was alone. Anyway, after a year he would start to come over less and less. And things were going good y'know? I hadn't seen him in a while so I was relatively…normal, my mom was seeing someone and she was always happy. Then my moms relationship was getting serious, so she said it was time I met the guy. It had only been six months since they started going out." I trailed into a whisper knowing what was coming next. I looked up at Edward and I couldn't read his expression. He looked at me with a sympathetic look, so I continued. "Anyway, I was up in my room reading, when the doorbell rang, mom got it. I heard her laugh, so I thought she must really like the guy. A few minutes later she called me down from my bed room. I got downstairs…and right in front of me with his hands around my moms waist was the guy that was in my bedroom, at night for that long and painful year. My mom introduced us, I learned that his name was Phil," I shivered at the memory and Edward pulled me closer, "when my mom was talking about what they were doing that night, I looked at him and he put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I couldn't take it anymore, so I said goodbye and ran up to my room. When I heard them leave, I realized why he hadn't come over as often and it was m-my mom."

I took a breath. "They went out for a long time, and I couldn't find it in me to tell my mom. One was because I was afraid of what he would do, and two I hadn't seen my mom that happy since my dad and I couldn't find it in my heart to ruin it. When he would spend the night, he would still sneak into my room, and I never screamed not once because my mom was in the next room. Then when I was 15 my mom told me they were getting married. Of course I ran into my room and threw up, literally. Now he was living with us, and every night he would sneak into my room, and I still wouldn't dare scream." I looked up at Edward, he still wasn't breathing he wasn't moving, and there was pure anger in his eyes. "They got married. Mom was happy-happy. Phil was still in my room at night. Then 1 year later, I finally had the courage to tell my mom about everything. When I was about to tell her, I saw her and Phil talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But I knew it couldn't be good. My mom didn't talk to me, and I lost the courage to tell her after I saw them talking. Phil would still come into my room at night though, sadly that never changed. About a week later, I was getting home from school and my mom was totally heated. She was yelling at me that she knew what I did, and that I was on the redeye flight to Forks. I explained to her what really happened, but she would not hear it. As I walked out to take the bus to the airport I looked at her and she was still angry and she said you're a disgraceful daughter. I never want to see you again, y-you slut.' Those were the last words she said to me. Do you want to know the worst part of it though?"

I asked Edward, he shook his head yes, "She believed him, over her own daughter." I said in barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me cause he turned me to face him, he looked in my eyes, I heard my heart beat faster, and said, "Bella, I am so, so sorry. I had no idea. I mean if I knew I wouldn't have made you tell me. I'm sorry. Damn it, I am such an idiot. I can't believe it-" I put my finger to his lips to stop him. He looked at me with apologies still in his eyes. "Edward, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You didn't know. Nobody did. You are my one and only friend. Thank you, for everything, telling me you're secret, saving my life, and just being here when I need you. You are an amazing guy Edward. Words can't describe you." I said through sobs. Then he was hugging me again, I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and hugged him as strongly as I could. And I never wanted to let go.


	14. Falling

Chapter 14: Falling

"Are you hungry, Bella?" "Yeah, a little." "Okay, Let's go then. There is a really good Italian place in Port Angeles…well so I've heard." Edward said to me with the crooked smile, and once again I couldn't control my heart beat. _I hope he can't hear that._ "Edward, you don't have to take me anywhere, really I can find something on my own."

"Isabella, I want to. Now c'mon let's go." _Damn I love the way he says my name._

After I got my coat, I remembered Edward ran here. "Hey Edward, how do you suppose we get there, didn't you run here?" I said to him a little confused. He had a devilish smile on his face, "yup", he said and before I knew it I was on his back and we were running through the woods.

A half hour car ride, took only a matter of minutes, and I was on the wrong end of it. I was terrified that Edward was going to hit a tree, and yet I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. "Um, Bella we are here."……"Bella?" He spun me around so I was facing him. He looked me straight in the eyes, and was dazzling me. "Are you okay?" I untangled myself and fell on the ground, with a thud. "Oh yeah, just give me a second to restart my heart." I got off and dusted my ass off, and Edward burst out laughing much to my embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks get redder, and I stormed off towards the restaurant.

The restaurant was named Violas', when I got to the entrance Edward was running up behind me, and was still laughing. _Stupid vampire_. The hostess was looking Edward up and down, when she seated us at a table in the middle of the room, Edward asked for something more private. She seemed to be shocked by his request, but she obliged. She seated us again at a table out of view, and gave Edward an unnecessary smile and left. He didn't seem to notice the hostess, or the waitress that was gawking at him, for some reason he kept looking at me. "Hello, welcome to Violas', what can in get you tonight?" Edward motioned for me to go, "I'll have a Coke, and…uh…mushroom raviolis." She nodded, and turned back to Edward, "I'm all set thanks." She frowned and walked off.

"So Bella, what do you want to know about me, anything, feel free to ask?" I thought about it for a minute and finally said, "do you have any powers?" He smiled "well we are all exceptionally fast, we have impeccable eyesight and hearing, we are very strong, and we are indestructible." I was shocked, I didn't expect that many things. "Hmm, I see." He was about to continue, but we were interrupted by the waitress clearing her throat, I hadn't realized how close we had gotten. I ate the raviolis slowly, it was weird with Edward staring at me. "Do you want one or something, you're staring at me and it's kind of freaking me out." He looked at me and laughed, "if I was dieing I still wouldn't want to try it, and I like the shade of pink your cheeks turn." Well that obviously made my cheeks redder, and I saw him smile the crooked smile. The waitress came back and again asked if Edward wanted anything, he said no and got the check. We paid the bill and walked out, I could have sworn she gave him her number. We were walking down the street, when I realized we had to run to get home, I stopped and Edward looked at me worried. "We h-have to r-run to get home." I spat out. He was silent for a moment, "what if instead of you being on my back, you are facing me, that may help,"

"Okay I guess," I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. My heart was beating faster with how close we were, and now I know he can hear it. _Oh man._ What was even scarier is Edward wasn't even looking at where he was running, he was looking at me. He had his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off, no doubt. Without even thinking, I put my hand on his cheek, and I could feel the coolness of his breath on my thumb. It took everything I had in my body to not kiss him, and damn was it difficult. While we were running, and with Edward looking at me, I soon realized I was in love with him.


	15. Forever and A Day

Chapter 15: Forever and a Day

I hadn't realized we stopped running until Edward asked, "Bella, where is your father?" "Oh he's um…" _Think Bella, think…Oh yeah, _"he went fishing with a friend, he won't be home all weekend." I hadn't noticed we were inside my house until I stopped looking into Edward's eyes. "Wait, wasn't the front door locked?" Edward walked over and sat on the couch and I reluctantly released him, "yeah, well…um…I was curious about you when I saw you in the lunch room that day." "Oh, find out anything interesting?" I could really had cared less about him spying on me, honestly I'm just glad it was Mike. "You talk in your sleep," _uh oh,_ "what did I say?" 

He thought about it for a minute, "once you said it was too brown, you said you hated Mike Newton, then went it rains you have really bad nightmares. But now that I think about it, and from what you told me, I think they are actually flashbacks." "Okay, they all are true, and everything started on a night that was raining, so the flashbacks make sense. Anything else?" "You said my name," he finally said, _oh man,_ "a lot?" He stared at me, "what do you mean by a lot?" I'm pretty sure I was red as a tomato right now, and that my heart was beating a mile a minute. He brought a cold hand to my face and said, "don't worry about it, if I could dream it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." 

After a moment of us looking at each other, he brought his other hand and laid it on my other cheek. "Ya know, I've been thinking," he said finally. "Oh yeah, what about?" He leaned in closer and said "this." Before I could blink, his cold lips were on mine, in the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I entangled my hands with his hair and pulled him closer. Neither of us expected that. He pulled away all to quickly, looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. Is that love in his eyes? "Um…oops?" I finally broke the silence. 

"Wow." Was all he said back to me. He looked at me for a minute and then added, "well then, that was a surprise." The only thing I could do was smile, and look away. I involuntarily yawned, "I think it's time for you to go to bed." I scowled at him, but got up, when I looked out the window, I noticed it was raining. _Damn it_. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me with worry in his voice. "It's raining." He looked out the window, and then back at me. I closed my eyes, and took a breathe, knowing how my night would be, when I heard a whooshing sound. When I opened my eyes I was in my bed. And Edward was walking towards the door.

"No, Edward, please don't go. Stay." He stopped and turned around, "I don't know, Bella, I don't think it's a good idea." "Please Edward I don't want to be alone. Usually I have Charlie here, I know it doesn't stop the nightmares. Please?" He closed his eyes, thinking, then he was laying in the bed with me curled up into his chest. "Thank you," I mumbled into his chest while inhaling his scent. "It's my pleasure." I thought about what I wanted to ask him, and I finally knew. "Edward?" 

"Yes, Bella?" "I was wondering what you were going to say at the restaurant, ya know before the waitress came?" "I was going to tell you, that some vampires have other powers, along with the common ones." I was very interested now. "Like what?" 

"Well, Alice, she can see the future. However, she only sees when the decision is being made, so it can change at any given time. Jasper, he's an empath. He can also control others emotions, human or vampire. And me, I can hear peoples thoughts," _Oh shit,_ "there is one exception though," he continued. "What's the exception?" I asked, "you." He does not know how much of a relief that was. "Why is that?" "Carlisle doesn't even know, I'm the only one though. I mean Alice can see your future-" there seemed to be anger when he said Alice's name, I wonder why, "-and Jasper knows what you are feeling. I think your thoughts are on an AM frequency, and I only get FM frequency. It is however very frustrating. I can never know what you are thinking exactly." I sighed a sigh of relief, "trust me it's better that way. You don't always wanna know what I'm thinking." "On the contrary, I do"

I was curled up in Edward's arms for what seemed like forever, then I heard him humming something. It sounded like a lullaby. Before I knew it, my eyelids were drooping and I was falling asleep. "I love you, Bella, for eternity." I heard Edward say, I was wide awake now. "What?" I don't think he thought I heard that, he seemed shocked, "Uh…um…nothing." He mumbled out. "Oh, okay. If nothing means you love me, then I'm glad." I heard him stop breathing, so I turned my head, and whispered "and I love you, Edward, forever and a day." I moved my lips so that they brushed against his cheek all the way to his lips, and I kissed him. He relaxed, his arms brought me closer to him, and he kissed back. I felt him smile, hugely, against my lips.


	16. The Vision

Chapter 16: The Vision

It had been three months since Edward spent the night. Three months since I had a night mare. And three months since the first time I said I love you , and meant it. Charlie approves of Edward, when I told him he was glad it was not Emmett. I sit with the Cullen's and Hale's. Edward is amazing as always. Alice…she's Alice. She's perky, and hyper. She is pretty much my best friend. Emmett is the typical big brother, he's my teddy bear for sure. Jasper is very cautious around me, Edward said it is nothing personal, it is just he is the newest to their lifestyle. Rosalie…is mystery. When I first started hanging around them she would glare at me. But then when I told them about Phil, she still glared at me, but when nobody thought she was looking, there was sympathy in her eyes. 

It is sometimes weird, I will be walking down the hall, and there is either a Cullen or a Hale, very close by, almost like they are expecting something bad to happen. It has been like that for about a week now. I don't get it…wait, Alice. Thank God, Edward is in bio with me I will for sure ask him if Alice saw something. I was in bio first, which never happens. I was looking directly at the door waiting for Edward to walk in. when he did his face was grim, Alice must have told him I was going to ask. 

He sat down, but before I could ask him anything the teacher started the lesson. _Damn._

Edward, what did Alice see? And don't lie to me, I know she saw something, everyone had been acting weird around me. I wrote it down on a piece of paper and slid it to him. 

Nothing, nothing you have to worry about. 

Don't give me that bull. Whenever I walk down the hall there is always a Cullen or a Hale close by. I mean even Rose is doing it too, and something must be going on when ROSALIE is helping ME…Now tell me!

I wish Alice was here. Stupid future seeing vampire. Okay I will tell you, only because it is something you need to know. Just don't freak out, okay? I looked at him and nodded.

Alice had a vision. The vision was about Phil coming for a 'surprise visit'. But you know her visions, they are sometimes very cryptic. Alice only saw that he came during the day, and she saw your reaction. So we were just taking extra precautions. It was actually Rose's idea. I read the note, and I couldn't believe it. IT was coming to Forks. I tried to contain my tears, but I couldn't. How can IT do this, after 4 months, why now? Why when my life is seeming normal? _No, no, no._ I was sobbing and shaking, and then I was in Edward's arms. He was trying to calm me, he wasn't succeeding. I looked around the room and noticed we were the only ones in here. 

"E-Edward, what am I going to do?" I whispered against his chest. "Bella, you have noting to worry about, I am going to be right here with you. I promise I won't ever leave you. I promise." he said while rubbing circles on my back. "I can't, I can't face him Edward. Not now, not ever." "I know Bella, I know." He carried me out of the class room, and into the hallways. "Oh my God," I heard Alice shriek, "Edward what happened? Bella are you okay?" She was talking a mile a minute, I had to really listen to what she saying to understand it. "Alice, calm down. Bella is fine. I told her about your vision. I couldn't not tell her anymore, she knew something was up. She would've found out sooner or later, and it was better coming from me." Edward told her in his smooth velvet voice. "Edward, why didn't you at least wait until I was there. Jeez." She told him. 

I spent gym in the nurses office. Edward told the nurse that I wasn't feeling well, so I was excused. I just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and the memories were coming back to me. I must have fell asleep, I had the nightmare I am all too familiar with. I woke up screaming, and both the nurse and Edward were looking at me worried. "I am fine…really." I choked out. I convinced the nurse because she smiled at me and walked away. Edward didn't buy it. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked as he knelt down in front of me, "yeah, except it…they were more flashbacks of, of everything. Since the night it started, to the day my mom kicked me out. It was horrible." He nodded, looked at me with sympathy and anger in his eyes. "C'mon Bella, lets get you home. Schools already over. You slept clean through last period." 

We walked out of the school, hand in hand, and his family came rushing over. Everyone asked if I was alright, then they said Edward was an idiot for telling me like that. "Guys, I am fine honestly lets go home." I said as we walked towards the car. All of a sudden Alice stopped and her face went blank. We waited for her vision to be over. When it was, she stared at Edward, obviously having a silent conversation, _God I hate those._ Then Edward put me protectively behind him, and his…my family, all moved in to the sides of us. I heard Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all let out growls. Alice and Rosalie moved right next to me and Alice grabbed my hand. _Okay…this is weird._

"Ah, sweet Bella. It has been too long." 


	17. Encounter

Chapter 17: Encounter

_NO!_ That voice, no, no, no. I followed the gazes of my family, and sure enough IT was walking towards us. I let out a cry, Alice's grip tightened, and Edward grabbed my other hand. I could feel that he was rubbing circles with his thumb on my hand. I looked over at Rosalie, and there was a new kind emotion in her face, and eyes. Other then anger, there was…understanding. "What Bella. No welcoming hug?" He asked in that same tone he used three years ago.

IT walked forward and was now standing in front of Edward. Edward stiffened and let out a growl, which followed by a growl from Emmett and Jasper. IT didn't look scared, at all, he should be though. I mean if he only know, he was just about to piss off five vampires, hell I would be scared. "Bella. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" He asked, as he reached a hand up, to brush my cheek. Before he could though, a white blur came from the left of me, and smacked it away. I looked to where it came, and it was Rosalie…her eyes were pitch black, and murderous.

I was now violently shaking, and I was crying endlessly. Edward never moved and he was still very stiff. "C'mon Bella, I am going to take you home, and we are going to have some ffuunn." He said trying to convince me. _Not with the prolonging again._ "NO!" I yelled at him. And it felt good. "Excuse me!?" He snapped, surprised, and he took a step forward trying to get closer to me. "Stay away from her!" Edward said coldly. "I see you found yourself a boyfriend, Bella." IT said, still looking at Edward. "You have no idea." Edward spat venomously, as he lifted me onto his back, and walked towards his car. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from Bella." I heard Edward growl to him, as we passed.

I went to the Cullen's house, after I called Charlie and told him I was sleeping over Alice's, the whole way there everyone was looking at me worriedly. I was too out of it to talk, I just looked out the window, and watched the trees go buzzing by. Edward was still holding my hand, every now and then he would look over at me through the corner of his eyes, with a worried look on his face. We pulled into their long driveway, before we had even stopped, Edward was out of the car and opening my door.

He carried me inside and sat me down on the couch. "Carlisle!?" He yelled. "I need your help." Just then Carlisle came down the staircase looking at Edward curiously, and then he turned to me and worry ceased his face. "What happened?" He asked as he came over, and sat down beside me. Edward was about to explain but Alice beat him to, "that filthy human being known as her step-father is her for some fun'. I saw a vision of him coming, but I couldn't see that much, I saw him there and I saw Bella's reaction.

"He offered to take Bella home, but Edward interjected and told him to stay away. But I have a funny feeling he won't." I heard Alice finish. "Carlisle, I saw everything…every thing he did to Bella. He was replaying it in his head over and over again. Then he was going over what he was going to do if we let Bella go with him. I want to kill him!" Edward yelled. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say we all want to kill him," Jasper said, "but, Edward, you should have felt the jealousy he felt when he saw the way you and Bella acted towards each other." I couldn't help but smile, I love Edward with all my heart and I am glad that got a reaction out of the bastard.

"Bella, I should have told you earlier about Phil coming. I just didn't want to you to get scared, which didn't actually work cause you are scared and I can see that. I didn't want you to worry, that much, because I am going to be there always. And don't you forget it. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I am so sorry." Edward said as he sat down next to me. "Edward," I said as I put my hands on either side of his face, "don't worry about it. I am scared, yes, but I know that you all will be here for me. I am glad you told me, honestly I am. As long as I am with you, I am happy."


	18. Series Opener

Chapter 18: Series Opener

Edward and I decided to go up to his room, after we filled in Carlisle and Esme. We laid down on his couch, just relaxing. "So, he was thinking about…ya know…what he did?" I asked him. "Sadly, yes he was. It was the worst thing I think I have ever seen in my existence. It is taking all of my restraint to not go find, and kill him." He replied gravely. "Oh," I replied, "what was he going to do with me if I went with him?" He looked at me, debating whether to tell me or not. "Edward, please. I just want to know." I said trying to sound seducing.

"He was pretty much going to do what he did the very first night. Except he was going to be much rougher, and he had invited a friend to come over…" "Okay, I get it. No need to continue." I stopped him before he could go on. "I'm sorry Bella-" He was going to continue apologizing, I put my finger on his lips to stop him. "Edward, you need to stop apologizing. When are you going to realize that none of this is your fault. You are not the one that did anything. If anything I should be thanking you constantly, for loving me the way you do. I love you, and that's all that matters." I finished. I rolled on top of him, much to his surprise, and I kissed him. "I love you too." He mumbled against my lips.

I heard Edward humming something, it sounded like a lullaby, that was making me more tired. "Hmm, what is that?" I asked. "What's what?" "That you were humming. What is it?" I continued. "Oh, that. It's a lullaby I wrote for you." He said matter-of-factly. "You wrote it for me, seriously?" I was so surprised. "Yeah, seriously. After I met you I couldn't get you out of my head. So I sat down at my piano, and I don't know, it just kind of flowed." I couldn't believe it, an amazing guy, wrote a song inspired by me. That's really cool. "Can you play it for me, I mean on the piano. Please?" I asked. He smiled, and said, "sure, let's go." He grabbed my hand and walked out of his room.

After Edward finished playing my lullaby on the piano. I was crying. It was utterly amazing. "Edward, that was beautiful. Thank you." I told him as we were walking back to his room. He sat back on his couch, and I was about to leave to go to Alice's room to sleep. But he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me onto his lap. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me. "To Alice's room…for the sleepover. Remember?" I said as I looked into his eyes, "Nope, you are staying right here." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Well hell, bring on the shackles, I am your prisoner." I told him. He wrapped his hands around my wrists, smiled, and said "Will do. Forever." He started to hum _my_ lullaby, and I welcomed unconsciousness.

I woke up, still in Edward's arms, to a loud bang on the door. He groaned and whispered, "Alice." "You bet it is, now open this damn door, it's important." There was anger in her voice, which for Alice, wasn't common. "It better not be about shopping." Edward said at the door. She growled, "no you idiot, open the door!" Edward hadn't moved, then all of a sudden, he muttered, "shit," and ran to open the door. And of course, in his haste, I wound up on the floor. "Ah, crap." I whispered. Alice was stifling a laugh, and Edward ran over to help me up. "Sorry" he told me.

There was silence, and then I noticed Edward and Alice looking at each other. "Ugh, I hate those damn silent conversations you two have. They piss me off." I told them. They looked at me. "Bella, I had another vision." Alice said as she steered me towards the couch. "Okay…?" I said. "Well, you see it was about Phil. Uh…I saw him talking to Charlie. It looked like he was telling him the same thing he told your mother." She finished. "Oh…well did he believe him or not?" I asked, doing a much better job at containing my sobs, then I expected. "You see, that is where the vision ends. So I honestly cannot tell you his reaction." "When does he go over there?"

"I see Phil knocking at the door, then Charlie answers it, surprised. It's dark out, and then they go inside, they small talk a little. They are talking about sports, Charlie says that the Seattle Mariners are opening a homestead against the Boston Red Sox, tonight. Phil says it should be a good series, blah, blah, blah. Okay so now Phil is telling Charlie, and the clock on the stove says 6:30. And that's as far as it goes." There was silence between the three of us, "wait what is today?" I asked. "Uh…February sixth. Why?" Edward asked looking at me curiously. After I thought about it I realized something. "February sixth, February sixth" I mumbled, _why is that date so familiar? _"Shit!" I yelled. "The series opener is tonight. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"


	19. Assurance

Chapter 19: Assurance

"Bella, just calm down and breathe." Edward told me. "Yeah that's easy for someone whose life isn't gonna blow up." I snapped. "I don't even know what Charlie's reaction is going to be." Alice said impatiently. "Alice, that is what is so damn frustrating…what time is it?" I asked suddenly aware. "It is six…damn it, Bella c'mon we have to get you home before Phil gets there. Lets go." Edward said while slinging me on his back, and jumping out the window. "And you couldn't use the door because…?" I asked while running, but he ignored me.

He stopped at the end of my driveway, and we walked up to my front door. "Oh man, that is Phil's truck." I said while pointing to the truck next to mine. Edward all of a sudden stiffened at the front door. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked scared of what he might say. "We're are too late to stop it. Phil started telling your father earlier than we expected. He is at the part about when your mother said you were leaving and coming here." _Shit._ "What is Charlie thinking?" "He is still processing it. He doesn't really know what to think just yet. I wish Jasper was here. At least then he could tell you what Charlie was feeling." Edward said, suddenly looking ashamed. I smiled at him, and before I opened the door I said, "Edward no matter what happens, know that I will love you, forever and a day." He smiled, leaned down and kissed me. All too soon, he pulled away, whispered "lets go," and opened the door.

"…And that is why Bella had to come and live here. She just couldn't keep her hands off me." I heard Phil say. Edward gave my hand a squeeze. I couldn't stop, the tears were already strolling down my cheeks. "LIAR!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. "Bella?" Charlie asked surprised to see me. I walked right up to Phil, Edward growled at Phil, "that is not true and you know it." I told Phil through tears. Phil had a dumb smile on his face, "Bella, honey, that is not true. You know why you are here." Phil said. "Yeah, I know why I am here. It is you who is confused. I am here because you're a perv, and YOU raped me, and YOU couldn't keep your hands off ME!" I yelled. Phil looked like he was at a lost for words, "GET OUT!" Charlie yelled, only I didn't know he was yelling at. Phil and I turned to look at him, "Phil, if you don't get out of my house, and away from my daughter, I will happily get my gun!" Charlie yelled. "Excuse me?" Phil asked confused. "You heard me." Charlie assured him, as he pulled his gun out of his holster.

"Relax, Charlie, I'm gone. I am walking towards the door. Lets be rational." Phil said as he put his hands up, surrendering. Then Phil broke into a dead run out the door. "Dad?" I asked, as he set his gun down and took a deep breath. "Bella," he said cautiously. I looked at Edward and he gave a reassuring smile. He knew something, I didn't. "I'm sorry." I whispered, but I knew he heard me. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Bella." Charlie said as he walked over and hugged me. I started crying all over again, as I collapsed in his arms. "You believe me?" I asked. "Of course I believe you, honey. Who would I believe, a strange man, I've never even met, or my daughter? My daughter obviously." He assured me.

After I told Charlie the true story of what happened, I don't know what he was more pissed about, my own mother not believing me, or me being raped for nearly three and a half years. Edward was with me the whole time, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. Charlie said we could press charges, but it would be nearly impossible to prove, so I said I just wanted to move on and forget it ever happened. After the baseball game, "I guess I better can going. I don't want my mom to worry too much." Edward said as he got off the couch. "Yeah, good thinking. It was nice to meet you Edward. Just maybe not under these circumstances." Charlie said, as they shook hands. I got up to walk Edward to the door. "I will see you, later." I said. He gave me a crooked smile, then leaned in "not that much later." He whispered in my ear, kissed me swiftly, then was gone.


	20. Promises

Chapter 20: Promises

"Hey, dad, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm real tired." I told Charlie after Edward left. "Alrighty, Bells. See you in the morning." He said. "Sure thing dad." I said as I took to the steps two at a time. When I got to my room I walked in and shut the door, not daring to turn the light on. I walked over to my opened window, "Edward?" I whispered into the darkness feeling idiotic. The quiet, laughing response came from behind me. "Yes?" I turned around, too fast for me, and nearly fell out of the window. _Go figure,_ Edward jumped off of my bed, and grabbed around my waist. His lips were in a straight line, hiding his amusement. "Thanks for saving me…again." I said, he smiled _my_ smile, "anytime." He said as laid me on my bed, and then laid next to me.

He wrapped an arm around my hips, and pulled me closer. I snuggled closer to him, my sanctuary was here in his arms. "Edward?" "Hmm?" "Can you promise me something?" I asked. "Anything." I rolled over, so I was facing him, I looked at his perfection. "Will you promise to always be here for me, forever and a day?" He looked at, smiled _my_ smile, "I promise, forever and a day." "Good." I said as I rolled on top of him, and kissed him. Of course, after a short moment, he chuckled against my lips, and gently pushed me off of him. I scowled at him, "You need to sleep. You have school in the morning," he said. After a second I moved closer to him, and my body instinctively melted to his.

"Just as long as you're here when I wake up." I said, "Bella, I will be here for as long as you want me." He assured me. "I'll always want you," I said confidently. "Forever." He didn't say anything back, I thought I had said something wrong. After a couple of silent minutes he finally said, "I promise to be here when you wake up. I promise to always be here. for as long as you want me. I promise." I accepted his answer. "I love you, Edward." "I love you, too, Bella." Edward said, and then he started humming my lullaby. I soon fell asleep in the arms of an angel, _my_ angel.


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note--**

**Just to let you know, I have finally uploaded the sequel to 'When it Rains'. It is called 'Blue Eyed Girl'. Hope you like it.**

**Hayley**


End file.
